There's No Solution
by kradnohikari
Summary: What if Mithos lived at the end of the game? What would happen if he hired someone to take care of Lloyd? Would he do it or help the person he was to kill? Yaoi and Yuri! Parings inside. Discontinued!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-** I don't own any of the Tales characters, but I do own Ketsueki.

**Warnings- **For now nothing, but this will later contain Yaoi which means GuyxGuy action and Yuri which is GirlxGirl. Don't like it then you should turn back now.

**Pairings-** As for pairings it will be Lloyd/Zelos, Regal/OC, Colette/Presea, and Sheena/Raine. And maybe some Kratos/Yuan later.

This whole idea came to me after I beat the game for the first time. I hope you enjoy and if you do I will continue posting more.

Chapter 1

"Lord Yggdrasill he's here"

A blonde haired man turned at the voice of his follower. "Bring him in."

"Yes sir." the angel said as he flew out of the room.

The blonde laughed darkly as he saw a new figure approach him.

"I heard you need my service." the figure said in a gruff voice. This newcomer had shoulder length midnight black hair, some of the strands drifted into pools of amethyst. A tight black muscle shirt stretched across the fairly toned chest and a dark navy blue pair of pants covered his lower body. The outfit was finished off with a pair of black combat boots. A light brown strap was thrown across his chest on the other side of the man's chest was a black and red scythe. On the man's right shoulder was a black cloak.

"Yes Ketsueki I have a certain boy..." the blonde started to say.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hazel hues slowly came into view as they blinked sleep out wearily.

"Hey Lloyd you finally awake?" a male voice said as a familiar redhead tended to a pot.

The crimson clad swordsman sat up and nodded his head yes as he watched the small fire that was currently cooking curry.

"Hmmmm. Is that curry?" Lloyd asked as he sniffed the aroma of the food from the air.

"Yeah." The red-head said as the companions fell into a comfortable silence.

The two had been traveling over the newly reunited world for nearly two months now. So far the village Iselia and the city Meltokio were the only ones that had destroyed their exspheres. Part of that was the fact that the lands had changed around somewhat leaving the two with no idea where they would end up at first the other was that Lloyd didn't know where to start. Though since starting the two had gotten closer.

"Dinner's ready." Zelos declared as he served the two. During the meal the two ate in silence until they heard light footsteps. The brunette man slowly pulled his swords from their resting place and stepped into an attacking stance as Zelos walked forward slowly. Out of the bushes a man with midnight black hair walked out.

His hands in the air as he said "I won't harm you. My name is Ketsueki."

"My name is Zelos and this is Lloyd." said the redhead hand still hovering above the sword.

"Ketsueki, may I ask why your wandering the forest at this time of night?"Lloyd questioned curious about this newcomer.

"Well I was looking for the city of Ozette, but got lost along the way." the black haired man said.

"Wow. We are trying to head there too. Would you like to join us?" Lloyd asked while Zelos still eyed the man with suspicion.

_'This is easier than I thought. The boy in red is more trusting then the redhead.'_ "Sure." replied Ketsueki.

Lloyd held out his hand as the newcomer took it.

"Welcome to our little group then. We are having curry would you like some?"

"No thank you." said Ketsueki as he declined politely.

"Lloyd, can I talk to you for a minute?" Zelos asked urgently.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?" Lloyd said oblivious.

"Alone please." Zelos added to make it easier for Lloyd to understand.

"Oh, okay. We'll be back soon Ketsueki. In the meantime make yourself comfortable." the brown haired said as he was dragged off by his companion rather roughly.

"Oww. Zelos that kind of hurts."

"Sorry." the redhead replied sheepishly.

"It's okay. So what do you want to talk about?" Lloyd asked curiously.

"I hate to say this, but don't you think you're putting a little too much trust in this newcomer." Zelos asked carefully. _'I just hope this doesn't hurt his feelings, but there is something about this man that is off.'_

"Remember Dwarven vow number two it's better to be deceived than to deceive." Lloyd stated proudly before he walked away.

"It's always you and your vows. Let's just hope this works out well." the redhead muttered before following the twin swordsman back to the campsite.

* * *

A/N: Review. And ifI am wrong on the Dwarven vow number feel free to tell me. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-** I only own Ketsueki.

**Warnings-** Same as before.

I'm sorry this took so long, but when I wrote it I forgot about it. And I am finally updating it. I hope you enjoy it. xD

**Chapter 2**

"So Ketsueki, where are you from?" The twin swordsman asked the next morning.

"I come from a place that has been long destroyed." the black haired man replied.

The trio had woken up not too long ago. After eating a quick breakfast they had decided to set out to their destination. As Lloyd and Ketsueki made small talk Zelos trailed behind deep in thought. '_There is something odd about this guy, but I will have to trust Lloyd. I just hope his decision was the right one.'_

"…hey Zelos are you listening?" Lloyd exclaimed as he waved his arms.

"Huh? Oh, sorry wasn't paying attention." the redhead muttered as he caught up with the other two members of his group.

Sighing Lloyd explained again "We are almost at Ozette. Where are you going to meet Seles?"

"Seles?" Ketsueki asked as he mentally noted the girl's name for later.

"Oh, Seles is Zelos' half-sister." Lloyd responded as he turned to face the redhead.

"Well I was said Presea's house. I hope she doesn't mind?" Zelos muttered as he looked down at his shoes.

"That's a great idea. How about Ketsueki and I get the rooms at the inn. This way you can have time together." Lloyd said as he walked ahead.

"Seles hates me though…" the redhead whispered as the rest of the sentence was forgotten.

As Lloyd neared the black-haired man spoke "He seems apprehensive about meeting this Seles."

Lloyd's hazel hues widened in shock. Fumbling with his hands the boy said "Well in a way I guess he is. Seles and him don't get along very well."

The addressed man noticed the redhead slowly catching up. In a voice barely above a whisper he asked "Don't get along well? May I ask you to elaborate a little?"

"Sure. Seles has always hated him for being the Chosen, but deep down she really cares for him. I just sometimes wished she would show it. Mind you I only saw her once. Though with Zelos he has a reason to show hostility to her, but he tries his hardest to be nice." the twin swordsman answered his voice also barely a whisper. A nod of understanding was his answer.

'_Well if Zelos goes to see this Seles…. Then I might be able to carry out my orders sooner than expected.'_ Ketsueki thought as the trio continued their journey.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the group arrived at their destination they were stunned.

"Wow! The people of Ozette really changed this place around." Lloyd said as he looked. Zelos murmured yes in agreement.

The destroyed town had been completely rebuilt. New buildings lined the grass, dirt and pebble roads showed signs of where things were now placed. The Katz had a stand for tours, while merchants moved into the town for trade. Townspeople ran about doing their daily business as the group walked to a long house to the right of the entrance.

"Well here we are." Lloyd said as he knocked on the door.

"Yeah." Zelos replied as his nerves started to swell up. '_I'm so nervous about this. I just hope it turns out for the better..'_

It didn't take long for the door to open. At the doorframe was a little girl with bright pink hair that was separated into pigtails, some strands fell into her icy blue hues. A towel was wrapped around her skinny figure.

"Hello Zelos, Lloyd and….." The girl said as shuffling came from inside the house.

"Hey Presea, we got here a little earlier than expected. Did we interrupt anything?" Lloyd asked oblivious to the blush that spread across Presea's face.

"Umm, no not at all." she stuttered as she stepped aside to let the trio in.

As Ketsueki walked in he held out his hand and said "My name is Ketsueki." The two shook hands and he continued to walk into the house.

"You may sit wherever you like. I will be back soon." Presea said as she left the three men in the living room.

Sitting down Lloyd looked around the newly decorated room. Instead of it being bare the room was now well furnished. Paintings, comfy furniture, and wallpaper were just some of the things added. As Lloyd was about to comment a girl walked into the room. She had long blonde hair that fell into her light blue hues. She wore a white dress with blue markings on it and black tights.

"Colette?" Lloyd asked shocked at the appearance of his childhood friend.

"Hi Lloyd, Zelos.." She greeted each as she walked to a oversized chair in the corner.

"I am Ketsueki. It is a pleasure to meet you." the man said as he extended his hand.

"Oh no. The pleasure is mine." the blonde said as silence overtook the room again.

"Colette can I ask why you're here?" Lloyd asked after working the courage to ask.

The addressed figure flushed a deep red before speaking in a high pitched voice "Well you see….."

"It is okay Colette we should just tell them." said a monotone voice as a fully dressed Presea walked into the room and sat on the blonde's lap.

"Well Presea and I….. We are….." Colette started but stopped and looked at the smaller girl helplessly.

"What Colette meant to say was we are in a relationship." the girl deadpanned as silence overtook the room.

Colette looked down ashamed as Lloyd walked up to the couple. He shocked everyone as he hugged Colette and whispered "I'm so glad you found someone." before walking out of the house declaring that he was going to get rooms at the inn. A few minutes later Zelos congratulated the couple as a knock signaled someone had arrived. While Presea opened the door Colette turned to Zelos and thanked him.

"Thank you some much for excepting us. I thought for sure you would hate me."

"Why not Lloyd as well? Why just me?" Zelos asked confused at what Colette was saying.

"Well its not my place to say. You will have to ask Lloyd about that one." Colette said as Presea announced that the visitors identity.

"Zelos, Seles is at the door. She wants to come outside to talk to her."

"Okay, I'm coming." Zelos said as he heaved himself dramatically off the couch. As he approached the doorway a girl stood a straw hat covering her face.

"Hey Seles." Greeted the redhead softly.

"Hey brother. Well since we're both here I wanted to know if you wanted to go to Altamaria with me for a day." the brunette said just as softly.

A grin spread across Zelos' face as he answered "Sure. When are we leaving?"

"Well now if you want to."

"Sure." Zelos replied as he turned to face his friends. "Seles and I are going out of town for the day and aren't going to be back until tomorrow. Have fun ladies."

"Wow, he is quite the charmer isn't he?" Ketsueki asked.

"Well yeah I guess." Colette said as she flushed red.

"I think it's time for me to depart. I hope you enjoy yourselves tonight." and with that the he left the house and walked towards the inn. '_It's almost dinner time…I think I can carry out my plan then.'_

It didn't take long for the man to find Lloyd, who had decided to take a nap before dinner. After minutes of shaking and prodding the prone figure the black haired man almost gave up. He walked over to the adjoining bathroom and filled a bowl with water, returning to the brunette's side he proceeded to dump the contents on the boy, who woke up with a start.

"What..? Where…? Who..?" a confused Lloyd stuttered out.

"We are in an inn room. It was getting close to dinner time and you weren't getting up, so I had no choice." Ketsueki explained calmly.

"Oh, okay. Where will we eat?" the brunette asked as he walked towards his pack for his spare outfit.

"Well there is a bar in town? Someone recommended it." the man lied as Lloyd walked to the bathroom to change out of his wet clothes.

A few minutes passed and the duo were standing outside The Moonlight Tavern. (lalalala thank you hubby! Oh SP!) "Well here we are." Ketsueki announced as he walked in with Lloyd trailing behind him.

As they sat down the two were greeted by a waitress. "Hello sirs, may I ask what you would like to drink for the night?"

"Yes.. Can I have a diet soda?" Lloyd asked as he looked at the menu.

"Sure can hun. And for you?"

"I would also like a diet soda please."

"Sure, I'll be back soon to take your order." the waitress said as she left.

"I will be back I have to go to the bathroom." Lloyd said as he excused himself.

"Sure, now how to do this." Ketsueki muttered to himself. As he took in his surroundings the waitress came back.

"Here you go hun. When your friend comes back I will take your order." she said as she went to wait on another table. As she left Ketsueki reached into his coat pocket and took out a small sleeping pill. Carefully he dropped it into one of the soda's before placing it in front of Lloyd's place. A few moments later a pale Lloyd walked back to the table.

"I swear I will never look at a bathroom the same way again" the traumatized brunette muttered before taking a sip of the spiked soda.

"Well hun what will you be having?" the waitress asked as she took out a notepad.

"I think I will have the pork culets." Lloyd stated as he put his menu down and handed it to the waitress.

"And you sir."

"I will have the steak."

"Rare, medium rare or well done?" she asked

"Rare please."

"Okay it shouldn't take to long."

Lloyd and Ketsueki made small talk as they waited for their meal to come. With each sip Lloyd became more and more tired. By the time dinner was finished Ketsueki had to help the brunette into the inn room.

"Look Ketsueki, arent the butterflies prutty." Lloyd said as he pointed to thin air.

"Yes very." The sober laid Lloyd down on a bed.

"So prutty." Lloyd stated as he looked up into amethyst pools.

"Well thank you I guess." the man said as he blushed. Ketsueki leaned toward Lloyd's neck as two fangs gleamed in the light. He bit down and started to drink the warm blood that pooled into his mouth hungrily. When the heartbeat below him slowed down to almost nothing he pulled away and sealed the wound. Carefully the man ripped the flesh of his wrist with his teeth and held it over the boys open mouth. When the boy drank enough Ketsueki sealed his own wound. Getting up he left the room and entering his own for the night.

* * *

A/N: Review please.


End file.
